1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an improved, adjustable, recoiling aerobic exercise step bench. Adjustable height, aerobic step benches are widely accepted as a preferred means to facilitate aerobic training through exercise.
2. Background Information
Various types of step benches are available for use in an aerobic exercise program, in both the home and professional gym environments. Many of these devices provide for variation of the exercise intensity by providing adjustability of the bench height. However, recently the fitness industry has popularized a new aerobic stepping technique termed "power stepping." The conventional step aerobic exercises involve a simplistic step-up and step-down exercise technique. Power stepping technique is a substantially higher intensity and aggressive variation of the conventional technique and is best described as the vertical or lateral catapulting of the user's body off of the bench platform. The exerciser increases the lower limb range of motion and the speed of the muscle contraction and thereby the explosive force generated by the leverage of the joints and by the muscles of the lower limbs and buttocks. This power stepping is similar to the leap of a basketball player from a crouch prior to initiating a vertical leap toward a basket. Power stepping dramatically increases the aerobic intensity of the exercise as compared to a conventional bench stepping technique. However, the generation and transmission of the impaction forces to the exerciser's lower limb and spinal joints is proportionately increased with the power stepping technique.
It is well-documented that activities which generate and transmit impaction forces to the body's joints, such as jogging, are detrimental to the exerciser's joints. The avoidance or dampening of the generation or transmission of the impaction forces with respect to these types of exercising is therefore a desirable effect.
Various, related prior art exercise benches are known. However, none of these benches effectively address the problems associated with the generation and transmission of impaction forces to the exerciser's joints during their operation, especially during power stepping exercises. Certain prior art devices can reduce the potential for the generation and transmission of impaction forces; however, their inherent designs prohibit adaptation for use in a exercise bench.
There is, therefore, a need for a recoiling, aerobic exercise bench which effectively reduces the impaction forces generated by the operation of the bench and/or transmitted to the user's body joints while permitting variation in the intensity of the exercise by providing adjustability of the bench height.